


It Feels Like Magic

by Queer_Queen



Series: Baby Driver fics [2]
Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gen, Magical Realism, Team as Family, Unofficial Sequel, lots of blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-01-26 05:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12550596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queer_Queen/pseuds/Queer_Queen
Summary: It starts with the world being intune with Baby ... and after their acknowledgement of Baby's power, it spirals further and further out of control.___Unofficial sequel to Uncharted Constellations' drabble about magic Baby.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [B-A-B-Y Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542149) by [Uncharted_Constellations](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncharted_Constellations/pseuds/Uncharted_Constellations). 



> okay so it is gonna be chronological
> 
> Also warning; as you can see by chapter 2 i am spiralling further and further from the premise. Hold onto your hats cowboys

Doc is slowly realizing that there may be benefits to a more permanent crew … That there may be a benefit to breaking his rule on never having the same crew twice. Since the revelation every team combination has been found lacking when compared to the dream team.

(Doc harshly smothers the thought that no other team is in tune. Just because the rest of those in-the-know are adapting to their new music theme does not mean he needs to drop to such infantile levels.)

He had been testing it, of course. He is not a man of superstitious nonsense (even if his lucky charm is damn evidence that that superstitious nonsense is fucking real), he gains empirical evidence; he has fucking studied their fuck up rate (he has goddam charts). So now, after a two month trial where he has consistently hired one or two members of the dream team he is ready to put them to the test. Today he is going to break his goddamn rule, and bring them all in.

He resists the urge to knock on wood.

…

Baby enters first, finding his customary seat and bobbing his head to the music. Ever since the revelation Doc had studied Miles, had studied the way he moved and the way the world moved. The kid had stopped being so twitchy around him after the fifth ipod he had been gifted … He probably pretended nothing had happened, kept quiet, listened to his tunes, and ignored any major life altering revelations (and if that method worked with being a getaway driver, then why shouldn’t it work with being some kind of divi- no. Bad thoughts. Baby was a kid. Maybe.)

Next comes the two damn love birds. He knew for a fact that Buddy had been stealing, memorizing and then giving iPods to Baby, and borrowing the kids most used iPods during planning sessions to madly note all the music he has on it. The first time he watched security footage of Buddy singing while shooting he nearly shot the bastard … but the numbers did not lie.

Darling drags two chairs away from her previous spot as she was wont to do nowadays (Doc pretended that the sound of the chairs grating against the concrete floor didn’t sound startlingly like the the opening guitar riff of Black Betty by Ram Jam) seating herself next to Baby and pulling out her dual headphone jack. Buddy sits next to her, arm around her shoulder and sharing one bright pink earbud.

(Doc pretends he doesn't see how pleased the kid is that his friends are listening to his music with him.)

Doc watches as the elevator opens and Bats stops his languid stroll. He sees the moment where the man realizes the crew has been repeated. The moment accompanied by a half step backward where he involuntarily thinks of jinxes. And then when Buddy, Baby and Darling turn to him, the moment when he pretends nothing happened.

“Bats is in the house!”

One last glance at the crew, they shift slightly as they realize Doc is repeating a crew, but none of them leave.

Good.

…

The day of the heist, there is a swirling nervous energy that Darling can feel in her breast. As she and Buddy dress there is more than one lingering look. The iPod nano in their new speaker system plays a shuffle of music Buddy and Darling remembered Baby favouring.

Finally, at the door of their penthouse apartment, Buddy reaches out and grasps her cheek. They press their foreheads together. “Is this okay?”

Darling breathes in the scent of her man. “It’s better than okay.” She moves back and smiles, “We’re gonna be fucking psychic.”

“The pigs will never know what hit them.”

…

Outside the innocuous bank, inside their innocuous car, there is a lot of nervous energy. No one comments on it.

Darling enters first, releases the first shot, and wishes she had an earwig.

Everything whirls, around her Buddy and then Bats appearing and subduing the sole security guard, Buddy guards their backs as Darling and Bats go for the vault. In between the screams from 9 to 5 workers she can hear Buddy quietly singing.

And then suddenly she is in the floor, Bats having tackled her to the ground.

“What the f-” Bats ignores her shooting at …

At a fucking security guard. In the damn vault. Who had a fucking shotgun.

For a brief moment she is close enough to hear Bats singing the chorus to Psycho Killer by the Talking Heads. She realizes, that no one had seen that asshole, there had been no way Bats could have known … But he had known that there was a beat coming. Holy fucking shit. And then he is pulling her up, and she takes a brief moment to shoot the corpse who could have fucking killed her in the dick.

They fucking fly to the vault, fill their bags and then Buddy is there and they are running.

She slams into the car and notes that earwigs are fucking required now. Baby floors it, the music changes, and Buddy grins as they turn in sync - with the music, with each other - and prepare for the upcoming beats.

…

“That was fast.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby gets shot

It wasn’t obvious at first.

Buddy is driving like a hooligan while JD shoots at cops. Darling is holding Baby in the backseat, pressing a neon green silk scarf against the gunshot wound. At least, she thought to herself, it had gone in and out, hopefully the medic wouldn’t have to dig out any shrapnel.

Poor Baby was crying, trying to swallow down little wounded noises that had her heart aching for him. If Darling didn’t know what Doc was gonna do to JD already, she would have shot him herself.

The job had been going well, until it didn’t. Bats had business, and Doc had brought in JD as his replacement, but the dream team had gotten lax, used to having their backs covered and sides protected. JD had darted off, doing god knows what, leaving Buddy and Darling behind to fend off the security guards, while getting the dough.

This stupid ass delay had fucking destroyed their intended time frame; the cops were too close and now they had to find another car. JD had reappeared, giving some stupid ass excuse, and they raced to Baby.

“We need a new car.” Buddy ordered.

Baby nodded and hightailed it out of there, dodging lunchtime traffic and darting between cop cars, they managed to gain enough advantage by driving through a park, and then they were out, running to a nearby traffic stop to find a new vehicle.

And then JD had fucking shot Baby.

(He had been aiming for some security guard who had appeared out of nowhere, but fuck seeing Baby go down made her see red.)

“Just leave him!” Screamed JD as he hustled some lady out of a silver subaru.

“Fuck no!” And then Buddy was picking up Baby, throwing his loot bag at Darling and shuffling him into the car, “And I’m driving!”

They were off. On a small positive note, Buddy knew what the fuck he was doing.

And now, they were in the process of changing cars; changing outfits and packing equipment in the trunk, and Darling is starting to notice that something was wrong. Driving out of the parking lot in two cars; her and JD, and Buddy and Baby she tries to shrug it off as a lighting change, the shadows of the parking lot playing tricks on her, and determinedly ignores the darkening windshield of Buddy’ and Baby’s car.

In the parking garage she calmly stops, and steps out of her car. JD gets out too and stands with her … He doesn't seem to have noticed anything. God she hopes this is a hallucination. Some bad supply from last night’s nose bag.

The black yukon rolls up, and with a heavy heart she notices that it’s windows are nearly blacked out. The shadows in the garage roll around her, and JD takes a step back. Quickly she hurries over as Buddy opens his door, and opens Baby’s at the same time.

Blood. Gallons of blood just pool out of the car, fucking gushing once the door is open. She hears a similar, sickening, sickening splash as Buddy gets out of the car.

“What the fuck!” Screams JD, she can hear him stumble back.

Buddy moves around so he’s standing by her stock still figure, slinging his arm around her shoulders, staring into the car. They share a look, and he grins, “So, I’m not hallucinating this, fuck.”

And then they reach in and help Baby out of the car, absentmindedly she notices that the blood is coming from the car, the very walls bleeding sluggishly. Jesus fucking christ.

They turn and see JD, who is staring in horror, eyes darting from the near spotless Baby to the pool of blood gathering at their feet

She’s brought from her stupor when JD, the cunt lapper, yelps “The fuck! I’m out of here,” she moves at the same time Buddy does, both of them sinking bullets into the cunt lapper’s skull.

Baby whines a little and she hushes him.

Buddy helps her over to the elevator, pulling out his burner as he goes. Absentmindedly she notices the walls of the garage are bleeding too.

“Overdramatic, ain’t he?” Buddy grumbles, and Darling chuckles, both of them pretend they can't see the panic on the other’s face.

“Yeah, he’s our baby.”

As the doors close she hears Buddy speak, “Doc, you’ll never believe -”

The cheesy elevator music makes the rivulets of blood and the wet squishy feeling of her running shoes that much worse, by the time they are in the 5th floor it’s gone past her ankles. (Really reminds her of that time with the bad acid, where she and Buddy woke up a week later to find three corpses in their shitty motel.)

Poor Baby sniffles into her neck, the little cut-off whimpers making her heart clench.

The doors open and like some stupid bible verse the blood runs out, pouring over the floor, Doc is just standing there, staring, like he’s just seen a zombie or something. Their eyes meet briefly, a sudden, shared thought of what the fuck before Baby pitches forward, and the blood flickers, disappearing briefly (the weirdest experience of her life, will always and forever be; the feeling of her socks switching from soggy to dry).

Thank god.

“What.” Snaps Doc. Even the most unmovable man she has ever met sounds shocked.

“It just started happening! But I think it’ll go away?” Doc blinks, and then recovers himself and strides over, helping her move the crying Baby go the table. With one broad movement he sweeps his carefully laid out notes and toy cars off the table into a jumbled mess on the floor, before helping lift him onto the table.

“Is this the first time he’s been shot?” She whispers as they stare down at the hazy Baby.

“Yes.” His hands don’t shake as he pulls out a first aid kit, shoving some bandages at her, “Apply pressure to the wound.” She does

“He’ll be okay right?”

He smiles tightly at her, “Yes. Baby’s just being a bit of a baby.”

Baby’s eyes close and Darling watches as the blood pooling on the floor and coating the walls disappears, she turns at the sharp sound of Doc’s hand on Baby’s cheek, “Stay awake kid.” The blood flickers back into being. He lifts back Baby’s eyelid. “So, JD shot him?”

“Yeah, and we shot JD.”

“Good. Hold him for me.”

Darling takes up her post of keeping pressure on his wound, watching Baby’s face to make sure he stays awake.

The elevator opens and Darling’s stomach turns as she hers aht esound of Buddy’s shoes splashing through puddles. She can’t look at him, simply staring down at Baby as he cries.

“So,” whispers Buddy.

“So.” She says.

“The blood disappeared when the elevator doors closed.”

“Huh,” she mumbled.

“Hey kid,” his voice was warm, and Buddy’s hand was a comforting weight on her back as he leaned over Baby. “I know this is your first gunshot wound, but it’s okay, Docs got someone coming, everything’s gonna be alright.”

She hums, and smiles at his hurt expression, “You know, the first time I was shot I didn’t cry for a week, now, that sounds badass, but what it really means is that on a perfectly normal sunday, in a real nice store, in front of all these fancy ladies, I burst into tears and screamed and cried.” She smiles at Baby’s little chuckle, “The store lady called an ambulance! Thought I had a stroke or something!”

“Really?” Baby whispers.

“Yeah honey, it’s okay to be scared.

Buddy watches in his peripheral vision as the blood begins to disappear, fading from the walls and the floor, he grins down at Baby, “That’s nothing!” He avoids Darling’s well placed elbow, “The first time I was shot it was barely a graze, but I wanted to seem cool, so I bandaged it up like my entire arm was about to fall off, whining and groaning to all my friends, and then next thing I know I have an infection and am laid up in hospital for a month!”

Buddy laughs with Baby and Darling, noting that the blood is gone by now, and Doc is back from his office, “You did good kid, medic will be here in 5.”

…

Later

…

“So,” murmurs Buddy.

“So,” says Darling.

“It’s not just the music,” sighs Doc.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew meets Debora.  
> _____  
> Doc: nope  
> Darling: wtf  
> Bats: wat

**_Doc_**  
…   
Doc meets Baby’s girl on purpose. He needs to know everything about his lucky charm, especially after the goddam magi- otherwise unknown aspects of Baby had been revealed. So he does his research, finds out her name (Debora Reynolds), her parent’s names (Ashley and Graham), her siblings (a sister), how much she makes at the crappy diner (not much), checks to see if she has any student debts he can exploit (a few, but not enough to justify purchasing them from the bank … Better to keep his paper trail as small as possible), and, generally what he finds isn’t very impressive.

She’s just … Boring. Normal, completely and utterly normal. Finished high school and then went to community college studying business management while working at a diner similar to this one. She cared and paid for her mother’s medical bills until the old bat died, her sister lived two states over.

His only worry about her was that she was a bit of a flight risk, but that could be easily fixed.

So, on a cold, boring Thursday morning puts himself in her section, in the shitty diner she works at, during her grueling 12 hour shift, when he knows that Baby will be preoccupied (Joe had a doctor’s appointment).

What he finds is just as lacking as he expected.

It’s not that lacking isn’t _good_ , but for some reason he had expected something more. Baby was so exceptional, now that Doc was focusing on him more he saw more, more than just the way the world moved. Baby in a room was like a point of gravity, his stillness seemed to hold a room still, and when he moved it dragged the room with it, actions and voices speeding up as he did. A happy Baby was not a still Baby, when Baby was happy, when he was content, a glow seemed to radiate from him, and the colours in a room seemed more vivid. These changes were very slight in comparison to the music, but they were still there, still samples of his _otherness_.

And this girl, well, he hadn’t expected her. He had expected her to be exceptional, smart, maybe even magical.

Another Baby.

Nothing stood out about the girl, she was very bland, in her lightly stained black and white uniform, working an unfulfilling 9 to 9 like everyone else there. Her eyes had shadows under them, her hair slightly greasy. Her mouth set in a stubborn frown when not dialing up the happy-to-serve customer attitude.

She didn’t look anything like her photo.

(He figured it was the lack of makeup, the photo had been of her on a date with Baby, so she had probably dolled herself up for him.)

So he left, gave her a good tip, and silently wished Baby good luck on his quest for a normal life. Because that’s what she was; utterly, boringly, blandly normal.

Then Doc runs into Baby and dear Debora on a date.

_She fucking **glows**._

There is a goddam halo around her head, as if she was some kind of renaissance angel.

When he notices the fucking glitter he leaves. He doesn’t look back.

 

…  
 ** _Darling_**  
…

Darling had to check too many goddamn times to see if she was hallucinating.

There she was, minding her own business, when she looked to the car on her left and saw Baby, driving a disney princess to work.

Well not really, she wasn’t dressed as Belle or anything, but goddamn it, Darling wouldn’t be surprised if cute little woodland creatures descended from the heavens and fixed her hair.

Their car pulled ahead and Darling glanced at her watch … she _should_ be meeting Buddy, but now she was curious. So she flipped on her turn signal and followed the two lovebirds as the traffic increased from a crawl to a light jog.

…

She stared from her relatively unobtrusive spot on the balcony of a cafe with the relatively obtrusive binoculars she had swiped from the trunk of her car. Baby and whoever this girl is are walking hand in hand through the park, both of their headphones plugged into one of Baby’s more colourful iPods, just, smiling at each other.

Jesus fucking christ, they were so sweet it turned her stomach.

Then, just as the girl moves forward to pluck one of Baby’s headphones from his ear, the clouds part and the sunlight sweeps over them, the beams of light shining through the trees and making every single damn thing in the park look like it was a fucking movie.

And now she’s singing to him.

Great.

Darling checks her phone again before staring incredulously at the sky. The weather report said thunderstorms for the next week.

Her phone buzzed.

Mine: _So, are the lovebirds having fun?_

Oooh, clearly her Buddy was very ticked off.

_Yep._

_Are you sure it’s raining?_

Mine: _Yes_

_Are u surrrue?_

Mine: _Yesssssssss_

_Babe._

_Are_

_U_

And she’s just typing out the last few letters of ‘sure’ when Buddy sends her a photo of his beautiful face, an unimpressed expression stretched over it, with a background of thunder clouds and rain. He was clearly at their penthouse, which was only a ten minute drive away.

She fires back with a cheery smile, making sure to angle her camera so that the background of the picture is the warm sunny park behind her.

Mine: _where the fuck r u_

Mine: _did u go to la?_

_Noooooooo._

_Our bb’s on a date_

Mine: _wtf srsly._

Yeah … Seriously Baby what the fuck? Darling rolls her eyes skyward before glancing back down when her phone chimes again.

Mine: _if this is the weather when he’s on a date, imagine what will happen at first base!_ And then the fireworks emoji.

 

…  
Bats  
…

_With you eternally mine, in love there is no measure of time. They planned it all at the start -_

Bats’ head was decidedly not bobbing to the fucking beat, he was _definitely_ not tapping his finger against the table next to the record player.

_-that you and I live in each other’s heart. We may be oceans away, you feel my love, I hear what you say -_

From his position at the ‘listener's table’ - what a dumbass name - at the back of the shop, he had a good view of the entire store, from the rows of alphabetized records, to the geeky shop assistants and the lovely big windows which showed a sunny day outside.

_-no truth is forever and I, I stumble and fall and give you it all._

So he definetly saw Baby and some girl walking, _hand in fucking hand_ , past those big lovely windows. He watched as Baby grandly opened the door to the record store and sweep into a silly bow, and the girl -

The girl.

The girl on the date with Baby, who was fucking stunning.

Bats had seen lots of pretty girls, lots of goregeous women, but this girl with Baby, she looked like the beautiful women you saw in commercials and in movies. Like Cinderella or some shit. Too beautiful to exist in their world. Like she had a professional set up of fancy lights, with perfectly done up hair.

Jesus fucking christ.

For a minute Bats considers going up to the counter, showing his piece and exiting through the back but …

Eh what the heck, he isn’t scared of Baby.

Why would he be?

Calmly he put the record back in its slip, unplugging his headphones from the player. He knows Baby won’t recognize him until he goes to him, Bats always wears ‘normal’ clothes out and about, no one links the crazy dude dressed in red to the man in jeans and a blazer.

His movements are slow and languid as he returns the record to its place and strolls through the aisles until he’s behind Baby, over Baby’s shoulder he can see the girl, who is somehow just as pretty up close.

Then he shifts his not insubstantial weight and swings an arm around Baby’s shoulder, “What’s up baby boy?” Peering over his shoulder he mentally notes which record Baby was grasping.

The dumbass kid starts in surprise, and his beaue glances first to Bats in shock, and then to Baby with a questioning tilt of her eyebrows. Baby had stopped flinching so much around him, but Bats can't tell if that's a win or not.

“Baby who’s this?” Even her voice is pretty, a nice southern drawl.

“Work friend.” The kid mumbles.

Bats laughs and lightly pinches Baby’s ear, “Names are important Baby,” and then he puts out the hand which isn’t gripping Baby’s shoulder, “The name’s Bruce, how dya do?” Out of the corner of his eye he sees Baby’s eyebrows raise a fraction of an inch.

The little southern belle smiles and takes his hand, “Debora, and I’m good, how are you?”

“I’m very good, very happy to see that our boy is finally out and about.” He smiles his most charming smile.

“Oh, so you’re a chauffeur too?”

He laughs, which might have been a bit too loud as the girl - Debora - startles back, “No, no, the driving is reserved for Baby, I’m -”

And for a moment he was going to tell the truth, he would flash his piece, and tell her the nasty truth the Baby hadn’t told his old lady yet. He’d watch as he face first crumple in fear, and then betrayal before she was back away and run, and Baby would just stand there … defeated. Another good thing ripped away from him.

“- I work the books for the company, I may not look the accountant type, but hey, it seemed like a good idea when I started uni!”

Debora smiles at him, and Baby is practically frozen at his side.

With a final clap to the kid’s shoulder Bats sighs, “Well I gotta leave, the record I wanted wasn’t available anyhow … Enjoy your date!”

And then he left.

Nearly a block away he stops and replays what just happened.

“What the fuck just happened.”

Because Bats doesn’t care about ‘the only good thing’ in the kid’s life. For fucks sake, anyone nowadays can get a date! Just because he’s now part of a team doesn’t mean he now cares about them, well maybe a little bit, but not enough to stop fucking with them!

He moves into a nearby alleyway and leans against the brick.

Seriously. **What the fuck.**

Is this similar to the bleeding thing? Maybe … But no, that makes no sense, because from Darling’s description, the bleeding was just an illusion, something that disappeared the second Baby passed out.

Technically it did stop when Bats got far enough away from Baby …

He groans and pinches his nose, _that wasn't the same fucking thing_. Illusions vs actions.

… Maybe he cared for the kid?

Bats visualized beating the kid into the ground, until his knuckles were bloody and the kid could only groan … And while he did feel a bit upset, it wasn’t the same feeling he got when he even **_thought_** of telling his daughter what he did for a living.

Fuck.

What did this mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! Hope you liked it!
> 
> Looking for a Beta, pls comment if interested :)


End file.
